The Glass Is Half Full?
by NikkixxBabii
Summary: Bella's younger sister Rebecca is finally coming down to visit after she heard about her sister's fatal breakup. Rebecca, the optimist she is sure that she can whip her older sister into shape. Will Rebecca succeed or will she be dragged into the world of the supernatural. Please no flames! It's my first story. Opinions Are always appreciated! Rating might change as I get further.
1. Arrival to Forks!

I was excited, I finally get to see my older sister Bella! When she moved to Forks with our dad I wanted to go, but I was attending a boarding school at the time and had to stay and finish the year. Its finally over and I get to see Bella and Dad! My name is Rebecca Maria Swan by the way, nice to make your acquaintance. I'm 16 years old, two years younger than Bella. So here I am on a plane to Forks Washington and I couldn't be happier. I like to think of myself as a optimistic kind of person. You know the kind i'm talking about, the glass is always half full and there is a rainbow after every storm well that's me. I can't wait to see what surprises are in store for me in Forks.


	2. Bella Needs a Shower!

** SO I forgot to do a disclaimer so: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ONLY BECCA**

When I finally got off the plane I see my dad holding a sign that read** Becca Boo** I laughed out loud as I grabbed my two suitcases and made my way over to him. ''Hey dad I missed you so much'' I said as I hugged him. He blushed and hugged me back awkwardly. " I see your still awkward dad, good to know" I joked. " Well we can't all be outgoing as you are" He chuckled. It was true I really was an oddball compared to Bella and dad they are mostly awkward and introverted, I loved to socialize and i'm outgoing. " So dad where is Bella?'' I asked as we got into the car. ''Uhh Bella is going a rough time her boyfriends' family moved away and they had to break up and her best friend is sick'' He explained. ''That's sad , good thing i'm here to whip her into shape" I said just as we pulled up to the house. [I forgot how green Forks was] I thought to myself as I headed into the house. I ran to Bella room and saw how lifeless my sister looked. Her skin was pale and sickly, her hair was dull and dry, and her face had the saddest look you can imagine on it. I had to stop myself from crying, this was my role model sitting on a chair wasting her life away. ''Bella Boo?'' I asked carefully. She turned around to look at me with a look of astonishment. ''Becca Boo?'' she got up and hugged me the tightest she ever had. '' Isabella Marie Swan what in the bull donkey's uncle Joe are you doing? I know that I don't understand the whole story but you need to snap out of it girly. I can't have my favorite sister depressed.'' I half yelled half preached to her. ''I'm your only sister'' she said before her expression grew even sadder. '' Ed- He didn't want me and Jake left me too i'm unlovable'' She cried. [ Jake? The one I had a crush on but he always liked Bella more then me? Not that i'm bitter or anything but seriously.] I thought to myself. '' Bella stop dad said that your best friend is sick? Was he talking about Jake?'' I asked. '' Yeah, but I saw him outside in the rain hanging out with some other guy. Sick people don't do that.'' She mumbled. '' Well lets go see him, then I can yell at him, you could trip and fall into his arms, and he could be your hero. Perfect.'' I said as Bella gave a small smile. '' But first you need to shower, because you kind of smell Bella Boo'' I joked as I pushed her into the bathroom.

**I just wanted to thank the people who Favorited/followed this and reviewed! It means a lot to me so MWAH! XOXO THANKS!**


	3. Bella Dated a What?

** Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters**

**A/N I'm trying something new because I was informed that it was kinda hard to tell what the characters were saying so I hope this helps if you have any suggestions just let me know.**

Bella looked so much better after her shower. She didn't say anything as she got dressed. When she was done we were on our way to La Push. I chuckled inwardly I always did love the name La push. Of course this being Forks it was raining,

"Way to bring a somber mood aye Bella Boo I feel like i'm in a lifetime movie."

I joked with Bella she just shrugged and looked back out the window. [Just when I thought we were making progress] I thought as I shook my head. We got to Jake's house and knocked on his door. Billy answered the door.

''Bella Jake is not up yet'' He said without looking up.

"Well hello to you too Billy!'' I said cheerfully "Becca you're back? Nice to see you again'' He said as he completely ignored Bella. I saw Bella running out the corner of my eye. I whipped around and saw her storming towards a group of shirtless men. I took off behind her only to see her smack one of them and run towards me to grab my hand.

[Oh crap were dead, he's gonna kill us! I hope there's Twizzlers on the other side because I cannot live without my Twizzlers] I thought as the man started violently shaking, before bursting into a giant bear wolf hybrid thingy. Bella and I started to run just as Jacob ran out of his house.

''Run Jacob!'' Bella yelled. I rolled my eyes [Gotta love my sister] I thought as Jacob turned into a wolf bear hybrid thingy and started to fight the other one.

''So I guess the wolves out the bag'' on guy said

''Take them back to Emily's house'' The biggest one said. Two guys who introduced themselves as Embry and Quil brought as to a small house not to far away from Jake's' house.

''Whatever you do don't stare at Emily Sam doesn't like that'' Embry said as we made our way into the house. When we got into the house we came face to face with a woman with three scars running down her face.

''Hi i'm Emily nice to meet you'' she said as she gave us a half smile. ''Would you like a muffin?'' she asked I liked her already she was still beautiful with the scars or not. I took a muffin and sat down. I was ready to talk when Jacob came and took Bella for a ''Talk''

''So you guys are werewolves? That's kind of cool'' I said to make conversation. ''Yeah we protect the tribe from cold ones'' the one that busted into a wolf first said.

''So you protect your tribe from beer?'' I asked confused. Everyone laughed ''They mean vampires'' Quil said as he finished his fifth muffin.

''There's vampires out there?'' I said half surprised half scared. ''Ask your sister she dated one'' He replied. Oh me and Bella Boo are gonna have a serious talk we she got back''

**Thanks again for all the support and suggestions 3 Keep them coming I hope you like this chapter and that it was easier to read. So review, follow, favorite, or not! It's all good and I wanted to give a shout-out to SHAKIA-ILLANIOUS09 and ALEXREEDER17! Thanks for the reviews and support you guys really made my day.**


	4. Why Do We Have To Save Edwerido?

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I wouldn't be on here So obviously I don't Sadly.**

Okay so I wasn't mad per say but a vampire? Really, the clumsiest person with a vampire gosh. I shook my head as I waited for Bella to get back even though the thought of werewolves was awesome they were really loud and ate like a pack of starving dogs. I chuckled at my lame attempt at a joke as Bella walked in with Jacob.

''Finally! Bella I've been waiting for you! You dated a vampire? Really you of people. Ms I can't walk into a museum without knocking something down.'' I said as she reached me. Some of the wolves stared to laugh as she blushed.

''That only happened twice Becca'' She said embarrassed. We all laughed before I got serious.

''Now Bella explain how everything happened.'' I demanded. She shot me a look that said she would tell me later . I think she purposely stayed longer, but two hours later we both sat in her room as she explained everything. Wow that ''Family'' sounded full of conflicting personalities. Alice sounded like she had a hyper disorder maybe ADHD. Rosalie sounded like a bitch, no other way to say it. To be honest Jasper sounded like a punk I mean he can't take a little blood he's at least a couple of thousands of years old. Emmett sounded like fun like really fun. While Edward sounded like a controlling asshole. Weeks passed and I can tell Bell is getting so much better, even with that redheaded psychopath on the hunt for her. We got pretty close to the pack and they decided to take us cliff diving. We pull up to Jake's house and no one is there that's odd someone is always here.

''Bella Boo I think we should go home and just go some other day'' I said a little paranoid I started looking around us. ''Come on Becca boo I'm a grown woman and I want to go today'' she complained as she walked back to her truck and sped off, well as fast as that piece of junk can go anyway. [Crap Bella really has a death wish] I thought as I started running to the beach. I arrived just in time to see Bella jump into the water. [God this girl! Didn't she see the storm coming] I thought as I jumped in after her. A little stupid considering I can't swim, okay it was a lot of stupid. I could feel myself choking but I couldn't help it. Just as I felt myself slipping, someone pulled me out and my world went black. I was disoriented when I woke up, I only had one thing on my mind.

''Bella! Bella! Where are you Bella Boo!'' I yelled as I hopped off the couch. ''Calm down Becca'' Jake said as he grabbed me. ''Bella is fine she's just resting like you should be'' He explained pointedly.

''So she's okay right still kicking and everything?'' I asked skeptically. ''Yes i'm fine Becca Boo let's go home I am exhausted.'' She said grabbing my hand. We made it to the house and parked when I noticed a silver Volvo.

''Who's car is that?'' I asked Bella didn't answer, she just ran into the house. ''Bella your future just disappeared today! I thought you died!'' Some pixie looking chick screamed as she pulled Bella into a hug. [Must be Alice] I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

''Edward went to Volturi to kill himself, he wants to die too'' I scoffed How dramatic. She explained how she just wanted to check on Bella when she saw her jump in and her future disappeared. She suddenly turned towards me ''Who are you anyway?'' I took a step towards Bella and said ''I'm Bella's REAL sister'' I replied stressing the word real.

''Bella you have to come to Italy to save him'' She said ignoring me. I started to panic ''What about dad Bella Boo?'' ''He'll be fine I'll write a note I'm 18'' she said emotionless. I looked at her determined face, she still loved him. I exhaled loudly

''Well add me in that note because someone needs to make sure you come back home'' I said ignoring their protests.

** 333333333333Time Skip33333333333**

I watch as Bella practically hung off of Edwerido. I can't believe she just forgave him like that. "Sorry to break this up but Aro wants to see you Cullen'' Some huge vampire sneered.

''Ok well Bella and Becca just and join the festival...'' Before he could finish a blond girl around my age came out of nowhere ''ALL of you Now, let's go'' She commanded. [Ediot just got owned and by a girl] I mentally laughed at him. Vampires are so stupid and Bella is mentally ill if she thinks this is all fine. I glanced at her and noticed she was smiling.[If we don't make it out of here I'm going to kill her...again.] I thought as I we reached two huge double doors.

**Well that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it. If you did don't forget to review! I tried to make it longer so there you go thanks for the views, follows,favorites, and reviews! You guys rock! Please review I love to hear everyone's opinions! I hoped you enjoyed it. Mwah XOXO**


	5. I Am Not Staying Here!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight...Yet**

The blond girl turned her head and smiled at us, before pushing the doors open... dramatically. Seriously I'm starting to think all vampires are dramatic. As we walk into the room I notice three thrones with vampires on them and lots of vampires on the side walls.

''Sister we send you for one and you bring back 3'' A deep voice said. I glance over just enough to find out that he was gorgeous.

''So Bella is alive after all'' The man who must be Aro said. I tuned out after they found out Bella was immuned to their powers.

[Blah blah blah man who knew vampires could be so boring? Gosh I really want some twizzlers about now. Yum Twizzlers we would have got some but Malice said we didn't have time blah blah we have to save Ediot blah blah blah Stop saying blah blah blah each time I speak. Yeah Malice is so annoying.] I thought to myself chuckling a little.

''... is she, does she know of our secrets; Come forward child'' I heard breaking my concentration. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, I stepped forward and placed my hand in his. I felt a shock and images started to play before me, but the one I will remember most is the gruesome way he killed his sister just to get Marcus to stay.**A/N Just to clarify she was seeing his past.**

**''**Nothing. absolutely Amazing.'' he murmured. I wonder if he knows what happened. ''Jane would you mind?'' he asked. ''NO!'' shouted the gorgeous vampire from earlier as he pulled me behind him.

''Now now Alec what is the meaning of this?'' Aro said with barely controlled anger as he held out his hand. Alec calmly walked forward and placed his hand in Aros'. After he let go of his hand Aro had this mischievous smile on his face, I didn't like it.

''Is this true Marcus?'' Aro asked a vamp to his left who looked perpetually bored. ''Yes Aro'' he replied in a monotone.

''Well in that case Demitri and Felix please hold Alec back'' he ordered. Several things happened at once, two vampires who I assume are Felix and Demitri hold Alec back. Aro laughs. I try to run but i'm stopped by the blond girl from earlier. She stares intently at me. When nothing happens she grabs my arm and I feel a shock, the same one I felt when Aro touched me. Jane shoves me down as she says ''Stupid human''. I glare up at her as I feel bruises starting to form wishing I was strong enough to cause her some type of pain. All of a sudden she falls to the ground screaming while holding her head. Everyone looks confused and stares at me in shock. I was startled and looked away, did I really do that? What is wrong with me?

''All will be forgiven under one condition... Ms. Rebecca must stay with us'' Aro says. I felt my stomach drop as I saw the tension from Ediot and Malice melt away. I'm going to die here was my last conscious thought as I passed out.

**Im sOOOOOOOOOO sorry it was short but it was my moms birthday today and I got stuck on cooking duty. Had to fry ten pounds of chicken, cook a boat load of greens , make a lot and I mean a lot of baked mac and cheese and a whole bunch of other things. But I will make it up to you guys in the next chapter. PROMISE! LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AS ALWAYS MWAH! XOXOXO**


	6. Why Is Marcus Smiling?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

When I awoke I refused to open my eyes. ''Please let that have been a dream. Please'' I practically begged. My eyes shot open and I fell off the bed as I heard laughter. Jane stood by my bedside smirking with Aro. ''Well dear it's a good thing your up'' Aro smiled as I got off the floor and glared at them. ''What do you want?'' I asked skeptically. "Oh pet just your age'' He practically beamed when I cringed. ''Im 16'' I mumbled. ''Perfect you will be changed in a week and placed on my guard'' he said as he swept out the room. He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to stay after I'm a vampire.

''Listen Human, I don't care what Aro says you cross me again and you're dead.'' Jane said startling me I forgot she was here for a moment. I rolled my eyes as I sat in a chair by the bed. ''Whatever Janey dear'' I said without an ounce of fear...Okay I was scared but I wasn't about to let her know it. She screeched and left the room while slamming the door. See dramatic, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned to examine the room. The bed was huge covered in a deep red bedroom set... of course. There were three doors I went to the one that I presumed was the door to get out and locked it. It won't do anything against the vampires if they really wanted in but it made me feel a little safer. I went to the next door and noticed it was a bathroom with a huge bathtub and a huge shower in opposite corners. Everything was clean and so shiny I wondered if it was ever used. I turned to see the toilet and a weird-looking thing by it. I crouched down to get a better look ooohh its a booday, bedday, umm bedet. Crap whats it called... oh yeah duh a Bidet. Gosh I'm slow sometimes. I walk out of the bathroom to the next door which is a closet, full of black and red I mean I get that they are vampires but really. I sigh and grab a red shirt with some black shorts and some black under garments from a dresser and head back to the bathroom to take a shower.

I felt so much better after my shower. Now I have time to think, will being a vampire suck that much. At least I'll never die, but i will miss my mom and dad. I thought as a tear fell down my face. I wiped it off angrily there was no choice I was becoming a vampire no matter what so I better look on the bright side of things. I start to think about everything I know about vampires... They drink blood, their fast, strong, good-looking. yep that's about it. Minutes pass and I'm completely bored and hungry figuring they will come and get me I wait. More minutes pass possibly hours and still no one has come and I'm really hungry. I was starting to get frustrated and am starting to crave Twizzlers.

''Hello! Vampire people! The human is hungry! You know we need food right?!'' I yelled to the door. A couple of seconds pass and I hear a knock on my door. [Finally!] I thought. I unlock the door and open it and noticed it was Marcus. What surprised me more was that he had a curious look on his face. ''Hello are you here to take my order? I would like some Twizzlers, a gyro, some ribtibs,oh and some pepsi.'' I said deadly serious as I heard gasps around the castle. [Dra- Dra- Dramatic with a capital D] I thought when one of the huge vampires from earlier came charging at me snarling.

''Don't talk to the king like that you pathetic human'' He practically hissed. I wonder if it's a rule to dislike humans umm did they forget that they were human once too? ''Its quite alright Felix my boy'' Marcus said calmly with an amused smile. Felix just stood there in shock. ''Leave now Felix, better yet get her order.'' With that Felix was gone.

''May I come in?'' He asked politely ''By all means your highness'' I said happily. ''So what brings you here Mufasa'' Marcus crinkled his brow ''My name is Marcus not Mufasa'' He stated confused. '' Yeah it's your nickname, Mufasa was a lion king in a Disney movie'' I explained as he chuckled. "Did you give anyone else nicknames?'' He asked amused.

''YeP'' I said popping the P with no further explanation. Before he could say anything the other to kings burst into my room. "Great is Count Dracula and Draco Malfoy'' I mumbled and of course being vampires they heard me. Marcus to my great relief started to laugh.. like really hard. ''Draco Malfoy? As in Harry Potter? That is hilarious!'' He said between breaths. The other kings just stared in amazement.

''Aro, she will be on my guard'' He said in a demanding tone. Aro just nodded his head. ''I will also change her'' He said in the same tone. At that point they started talking to fast for me to understand. ''Woah hold your fangs. When?'' I asked nervously. ''Two days'' They all said simultaneously. [I'm totally eating everything I can] I thought to myself. Just then Felix arrived with my food. ''TWIZZLERS!'' I yelled as I snatched the bag away from him.

**Well that's chapter 6 I hope you like it! I think I'll do the next chapter in someone else's POV let me know what you think. As always thanks for the support. Don't forget to review, Favorite, Follow, and all those fun things MWAH XOXO**


	7. Why Am I Still Human?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Or do I? No your right I don't.**

**Okay so I thought I'd do other people's POV in this one I know everyone is dying to know Bella's Reaction.**

**Bella (Pov)**

We arrived to Forks two days later, I couldn't face my dad yet so I went to the Cullen's house. My mind is still reeling from what happened. I just lost my sister and everyone is sitting around acting like nothing is wrong. I couldn't take it any longer; I turned to Edward only to have him shoot me a blinding smile. How can anyone smile at a time like this?

**"**I can't believewe just left her there with those… those monsters" I yelled at Edward and Alice shocking both them and me. "Love sacrifices had to be made and I couldn't bare to lose you… Not again" Edward said giving me my favorite crocked smile. "Yeah Bella besides she kind of deserved it I mean she was so rude, you would be better off without her I've seen it" Alice said confident that I wouldn't argue with her I never do, but this is my little sister, my Becca Boo "I don't care Alice! That is my baby sister; she was there for me when all of you abandoned me. I can't bare to lose her, not now when I just got her!" I yelled into their faces. They all had a shocked expression on their with the exception of Rosaline who was wearing a smug smile.

"Bella we understand you are upset but this is truly out of our hands Becca will be changed and placed on their guard" Carlisle said calmly ever the family mediator. "I want to go home" I said tearfully as I stood up. "Are you sure love you could always stay here" Edward said calmly "No Edward I need to tell Charlie and I prefer to be alone" he flinched after I said that but I didn't care it was his fault my sister was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Becca's funeral. Charlie is a mess he hasn't blamed me or anything, but I know he thinks it's my fault. He is barely home and when he is he doesn't talk to me. I don't think he is doing it consciously but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. The Cullen's and I have been a bit estranged over the past weeks. I know I love Edward hell; I love the whole family as my own. Edward is convinced I wouldn't have to be changed because the Volturi won't likely check for a couple hundred of years. After all I've lost he still won't change me! I park in front of Edwards' house and take a deep breath. I march straight into the house and into Carlisle's study.

"Can I help you Bella?" Carlisle asked standing to the side of his desk. "I want to be changed… Today" I demanded tired of the run around I've been getting lately. "Bella Edward will be back in a few after he has hunted you could talk to him..." He started as I cut him off. "No Carlisle, I WANT TO BE CHANGED TODAY!" I yelled frustrated. Carlisle looked at me strangely and replied "If Edward refuses to change you within a week I will" I looked at him skeptically. "You have my word Bella" He assured me holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and headed back to my truck to go home with thoughts of seeing my Becca Boo again in the near future.

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it (but I wouldn't know because I haven't gotten that many reviews) but that's ok lol I love you guys anyway. Please favorite, follow, review, and all that fun stuff. MWAH! XOXO **


	8. I Don't Want Any Twizzlers!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight**

**Becca: Well Duh!**

**Alec: Yeah if you owned it I would be in it more (hint hint)**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah **

**Becca (POV)**

"This is awesome!" I yelled as I opened my fifth bag of twizzlers.

"I don't see how you eat those?" Felix said crinkling his nose. After the whole I'll kill you if you disrespect my master I found out he was pretty cool for a vamp. Currently we are sitting down watching movies and eating popcorn and twizzlers, well I was eating.

"This movie is so ridiculous, vampires burning in sun" He complained for the millionth time during Blade. I was about to respond when a knock on the door interrupted me. I went to open the door and saw it was a giant (though not as big as Felix) vamp with a huge a smile on his face. He held three movies up that I haven't seen yet The Conjuring, Possession, and A Haunted House. I screamed and snatched the movies from him.

"Let's watch The Conjuring first!" I screamed and laughed as he still stood at the door unsure of whether to come in or not. "Come on in umm" "Demitri" He said as he smirked and walked in, just to sit by Felix on the floor. I plopped in between them and turned to Demitri "Want some twizzlers?" I asked laughing at the face he made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! Don't leave her with the kids she's possessed!" I screamed while throwing popcorn at the screen. Felix and Demitri just shook their heads and laughed. I looked at the clock after the movie was over and it was already four in the morning. "Ok the human has to sleep" I joked as they cleaned the room at vampire speed. "Awesome" I said as I got into my bed and fell into dead sleep.

When I woke up I noticed Felix at the foot of my bed. "What is it with you vampires and watching me in my sleep?" I asked groggily. He smiled at me while I sat up in the bed. "Humans are so interesting when you sleep… Especially you because you talk" He said as he smile. I looked at him cheeks burning mortified.

"I'm going to feed do you want something after I'm done?" Felix asked as I got up and started to gather my clothes for a shower. "Um yeah bacon and eggs please." I said before I went into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Alec (POV)**

So I have a mate. I thought I would be alone forever. I'm upset that she won't be on Aro's guard with me. Even more upset that she spent the whole night with Felix and Demitri. Didn't she feel the pull? I looked at the clock and noticed it was eight o' clock, time for a feeding. I ran to the throne room and stood in my place by Jane. "So what was your deal with that human?" Jane asked disgusted. Before I could answer our food was brought through the doors. When we finished and cleaned up, I heard Felix and Demitri talking. "So what are you up to today?" Demitri asked. "I don't know probably hang with Becca she only has today and tomorrow as human" He answered. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as I ran top speed to Becca's room.

**I hope you liked it. I even put Alec in it for you guys lol. As always thanks for the support follow, favorite, review, and all that fun stuff. MWAH XOXO!**


	9. Yay Alec Is Here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… YET**

**Alec (POV)**

So here I was at Becca's door I take a deep unneeded breath and knock. "Hold ON!" I heard her yell, then a thud as something fell. "Ouch, that hurt" I heard her mumble. "Felix that was faster than usual, did you bring my bacon and eggs" she said while opening the door. Upon noticing me she froze, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her pajamas. God I sound like a hormonal pubescent teenage boy when in reality I'm over a thousand years old. I looked at her face and noticed her lips were moving and she was looking at me expectantly. "Can you repeat that please" I asked flinching at how stupid that sounded. She looked startled that I spoke and she blushed.

"Oh sure um I asked if I can help you with anything, because you did knock on my door." She replied growing redder if that was even possible. "Yes I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to breakfast." I stated formally looking at her. The blush had subsided slightly and she looked at me curiously before saying "Sure, just give me a second" she went in her room and I heard her moving around for about five minutes. She opened the door and I gasped, she looked beautiful. She had on a black and red summer dress, black flats, and a red flower clip in her hair.

"Wow you look great" I said surprised she dressed up for me. She blushed and replied "Thanks" I smiled and offered my arm to her. We walked human speed to the kitchens. After we got situated and she got her breakfast we sat at the table. She started eating while I stared at her. She looked up and cleared her throat and asked "Why are you just staring at me?"

"I'm sorry you're just amazing, I can't help it" I admitted. Well it was true everything about her was amazing her body, her eyes, her hair, her smell. God her smell it was so sweet and mouthwatering yet I had no problem with my control around her. She blushed a bright red "I'm not that interesting" she mumbled. I just smirked in reply she didn't know the half of it.

**Ummm yeah I hope you liked it… I've been so busy this weekend and week with college visits and what not studying for the ACT and SAT but enough of my life. Favorite, review, follow, and all that good stuff MWAH!**


	10. Tomorrow Night!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Becca (Pov)**

"I'm not that interesting" I mumbled. He just smirked at me instead of answering. I blushed and looked down at my food annoyed at myself why was I blushing so much I'm not Bella. It's not like I like Alec, he's nice and everything but we just met. "So why did you want to take me to breakfast did Felix send you or anything?" I asked confused before smiling. He looked shocked at my accusation. "Umm no I came on my own I just thought you might want to get out of the room for a while" he said while shrugging. I finished my breakfast and placed my plate in the sink and started to wash it. I jumped when I felt him behind me as he placed his hands on the counter behind me blocking my exits. I turn and face him seeing the same smirk on his face that he had all morning. "Thanks for letting me take you to breakfast." He said leaning to whisper in my ear

"You're especially cute when you blush" Causing me to blush. "BECCA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard two voices yell. I notice that Alec has his hand balled into fists at his sides. "Are you okay?" I asked as I touched his arm lightly. He looked at me and said "Yeah I'm fine I had a good time, maybe we could do it again sometime" With that he was gone, and I was confused. I felt emptiness in my chest that wasn't there before.

Before I could analyze it any further Felix and Demitri came rushing into the kitchen. "Where have you been Becca?" Felix asked "Oh I was with Alec he umm brought me here for breakfast" I replied as they led me back to my room. They shared a unreadable look as we reached my room "Yeah Marcus wants to see you" Demitri said as they left me in front of my room. I sighed and started to make my way to the throne room which was just down the hall. When I got to the doors I was surprised to see Marcus waiting for me. "Hey Mufasa what's up, you needed to see me?" I asked as he motioned to follow him. We walked for a while until we reached a giant oak door; he opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I walked in and was in awe, the room was filled with thousands of paintings of the woman I saw in Aro's memories. "Wow, Marcus this is amazing did you paint all of these?" I asked turning to him. He gave me a sad smile and replied "yes, I painted mostly all the paintings in the castle, but these are my personal paintings. Most of these are of my late wife, she was murdered by werewolves" My head jerked up at that declaration, he didn't know what truly happened. I feel bad but I can't say anything until I have proof. He walked to the other side of his desk and sat down, I sat across from him. "The reason I called you in here was to talk to you about your transformation, tomorrow is your last day as human as you will be turned that night. I wanted to know if you have any questions or concerns." He said looking intently at me.

"I just want to know why Aro let me on your guard that easy, according to Felix and Demitri he collects talent like a human collects stamps. It's obvious that I will be talented, not to brag or anything but I did take down Jane and I've heard that's not an easy feat vampire or not. I want to know why I feel a connection to you, like I can trust you." I said while looking at the desk. He chuckled which caused me to look up at him. "Do you know what my talent I possess?" He asked when I shook my head he continued. "I have the power to sense and see bonds that people have to one another. I can see your bonds with anyone you have met." He explained.

"Wow so how about Timothy Mathews from my 3rd grade class?" I asked interested. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before replying "You have never met a Timothy Mathews" Okay he was good I thought before asking "What's the bond we have, because obviously there is a bond… right?" I asked unsure. He coughed unnecessarily. "Yes, it is more of a familial bond" He said.

"So I see you as a family member; like a brother or dad?" I asked excited I've always wanted a brother and I barely saw my dad. He seemed to have perked up now that I accepted whatever. He smiled "Yeah exactly like that I was actually wondering if I could adopt you when you become a vampire." He asked, I swear if vamps could blush he would be a tomato. Before I could reply he said "I miss my mate, when she died I was ready to join her in death but my brothers refused to let me. I have been a depressed grump ever since then, I think…No I know that you could help me." I looked into his eyes and noticed they were watery. "Well Mufasa you got yourself a daughter I just hope you know what you're getting into I mean an eternity with a sixteen year old, that's a long time." I said dramatically. He smiled and we started to talk and I complained about my dreary wardrobe. He called for someone named Heidi; she was a pretty blond woman. I explained what I wanted and she was gone faster than you can say "and". I was then escorted to my room by Felix and I told him what happened. He whistled "You know what this means right?" He asked excited. I shook my head and asked "What does it mean?"

He smiled and replied "You will be the first ever princess of the Volturi" I groaned inwardly [Sounds like a lot of work] I thought to myself. "Hey Felix I never asked, who's guard are you on?" I asked curious. "I'm on Master Marcus's guard, so is Santiago, Crystal, and soon Gianna." He said. "Do any of you have powers?" I asked as he shook his head no. Hmmm Interesting I can't wait to become a vampire. After Felix left, as I got ready for bed the last time I'll ever sleep I think about my Bella Boo. I wonder if she's changed am I ever going to see her again. I continue to think of what happened to my sister as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Well there you go Happy Halloween, trick or treating got postponed until November 1… It sucks because I have to hear my siblings whining. Hope you liked this chapter I made it extra-long for you guys. Love you! I'm thinking about doing what Bella is up to next chapter…Let me know what you think. As always thanks for the support review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! MWAH XOXO!**


	11. Why Are You So Sad?

**Disclaimer: Surprise Surprise I still don't own Twilight…**

**Bella (Pov)**

It's been two days since I gave Carlisle my ultimatum. When I talked to Edward he agreed to change me under the condition we get married. I swear if he wasn't a vampire I would kill him, sometimes he is so stupid. Who will I invite to said wedding? My sister who was taken hostage? My dad who can't even look me in my eye? My mother who straight up refuses to talk to me? My best friend who cut all ties with me? Oh yeah I know! How about the friends I abandoned when the Edward left me I'm sure they would have a ball. Of course I didn't say this to him I just got in my truck and drove away. When I got to my house Charlie was gone… surprise there. I walk to my room to lock my window; there was no way Edward is staying here tonight. I go to the kitchen and start making dinner. When I get done Charlie is finally home.

"Hey dad, umm I made dinner" I said trying to sound cheerful despite how I felt. He looked at me and I noticed how tired he looked; he looked like he aged at least 10 years in the past month. "That's okay Beck- Bella I ate at Billy's" He said as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to bed" he announced as he made his way to his room. I took a deep breath as I slide down the counter and pulled my knees to my chest. I tried to hold the sob that was coming but couldn't hold it. I sat there sobbing on the floor thinking about my Becca Boo. What could have been minutes or hours later I pull myself off the floor and drag myself to my bed.

I wake up and look at the clock it's only 4am I haven't been getting any sleep since Italy. I take care of my morning duties and get ready to leave when I notice a note on the counter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you; I know I haven't shown you much especially lately. You just left to bed as I sit here and write this. I know you're hurt just as much as me if not more. I just want to let you know that I don't blame you, I think a little part of me did but as I laid in bed and listen to you sob, I can't find it in my heart. I know I am supposed to be the strong one, I mean I am the father but I can't take it anymore. Your mom left me because I wasn't a good enough husband, your sister left because I wasn't I good enough protector, and now I'm letting you down because I'm not a strong enough person. I'm so sorry Bells, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. I hope you can forgive me but most importantly I hope you can forgive yourself. I love you be strong for both me and Becca _

_With All My Love,_

_Charlie Swan_

No this can't be happening, I run to my dad's room only to find it locked. I pound on the door harder and harder but he wouldn't answer. I start ramming at the door until it breaks. I run into the room and see Charlie lying peacefully on his bed. I start to shake him but he won't respond. I shake him harder; still no response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later; I stand there with tears in my eyes as I look at Charlie's grave, this is my fault this entirely my fault. Cold arms wrap around my waist today is the day we leave, I will be changed in one week. I will get Becca back and we will have our happily ever after.

**Here is another chapter… Yay two chapters so close together! Does anyone notice how fast the days go by with Bella? Anyway hope you liked it. Sorry I killed off Charlie but from where I am now I feel like when Bella left he would start investigating sooo he had to go. I tried to make it not that sad… If that makes any sense. Anyway thanks for all the support. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and all that yummy stuff. MWAH XOXO!**


	12. Bella No!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Becca (Pov)**

So today is the day, or shall I say today is the night? Oh now I'm confusing myself. Well anyway I get changed at exactly 7:30pm tonight. So when I woke up this morning there was no vampire watching me sleep. Instead there were shopping bags everywhere. When Heidi said she would handle it, I guess she meant but the whole mall. Today I was hanging out with Alec; my heart did a little flutter at the thought of his name. That's strange I should as Marcus about that. I grabbed my underwear and towel as I went to the bathroom to take a shower; I'll get my clothes when I get out.

**Alec (Pov)**

I get to spend the whole day with my mate, today is her last day human and I intend to cater to all her wishes. [God I sound like a corny Lifetime movie] I thought as I rolled my eyes. Right know I was having the chef make Becca some waffles, eggs, and sausages. I hope it tastes better than it smells because it smells disgusting. I scrunch up my nose as I ran to Becca's room. I knocked but no one answered and I heard the shower running. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked in and set her food down. I looked around and saw all the shopping bags. I started putting them in the appropriate places at vampire speed. When I finished I sat on her bed, five minutes later I heard the shower cutting off and Becca moving around. The bathroom door opened and I stood there in shock. There was Becca standing in front of me with just her underwear on. My eyes travelled from her perfectly pedicured toes, up her long tan legs, to her flat and tight stomach which had a belly ring in it, her perfect breasts, all the way to her beautiful blushing face. I didn't move and neither did she, we just stood there staring at each other. When she finally yelped and ran in the bathroom slamming the door was I aware of the growing in my pants.

**Becca (Pov)**

I was having a relaxing shower when suddenly the water went cold. I shuddered as I turned the water off. I dried off and slipped into my underwear and placed my hair in a bun. I fixed my belly ring that hurt like hell to get and made my way to the bed. I froze the first thing I noticed was that all the shopping bags were gone. Then I noticed Alec on my bed staring at me with crimson eyes. I was confused until I remembered I was only in my underwear. I blushed a bright red and looked at Alec only to see him staring at me. We stared at each other for the longest until I looked down and noticed there was something in his pants…and it wasn't a hairbrush if you know what I mean. I let out a surprised yelp and ran into the bathroom slamming the door. I leaned my forehead on the door before mumbling "Sorry, I didn't know you were there." I couldn't hear what he said but I heard the door shut so that was my cue. I ran to my closet and threw on some jeans and a bright yellow shirt. I combed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I walked timidly to the door and saw Alec smiling apologetically at me. "Sorry I should have announced my presence before you came out the bathroom" He said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and if just…just felt right. I bit my lip as he led me back into my room. We sat on my bed as he handed me my breakfast. "Well Mr. Volturi this is the second day in a row that you brought me breakfast." I said biting into my waffle. He just chuckled and shook his head.

**Edward (Pov)**

I sat here watching Bella change, its day three and she should be waking up any day now. She refused to marry me until we have Becca back. I sighed Bella really didn't know the only way we could stay with Becca is if we joined the Volturi, and that is never going to happen. I turned towards Bella as I heard her heart speed up and stop. She opened her eyes and they were a bright scarlet. She immediately dropped into a defensive crouch. "Who are you?" she asked hostilely "It's me love Edward" I said reassuringly. "Do I know you?" She asked confused. I quickly called for Carlisle and he diagnosed her with memory loss which she may or may not get back. I smiled to myself this was perfect; no memory, no Volturi, and best of all no Becca. I love it when things go my way.

**Well there you go hope you liked it, Let me know! As always thanks for the support! Don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and all that fun stuff. MWAH XOXO!**


	13. What Is Going On?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Becca (Pov)**

Well After breakfast Alec took me to the game room. It was full of guess what... Games! "Oh My Gosh! Why haven't I heard of this?" I said running toward the foosball table. I noticed Felix and Demitri sitting on the couch playing COD 4. "Oh I love this game! Can I play?" I asked while running to them and plopping myself on the couch between them. "No, little girls like you don't play video games." Felix said while ruffling my hair. I huffed and snatched his remote. "Yeah whatever you're just scared that you'll be beat by a LITTLE GIRL." I scoffed putting emphasis on little girl. At this Demitri jumped up and yelled "I shall be victorious! I am a COD King!" I shook my head while he set up a new game. Felix huffed defeated and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Felix this will be a quick game.

*Five Minutes Later*

Alec was actually rolling on the floor laughing! Felix sat there with his mouth wide open and Demitri had his arms crossed pouting. "This WAS a quick game, thanks Demitri." I said while placing the controller down and strolling out the room. I left them to meet with Marcus in the throne room. When I got there it was empty. "Hello? Is anyone here? Mufasa?" I yelled. I just sighed and turned around and noticed Jane standing behind me smiling holding up the note that I found this morning. Her ruby red eyes creped me out, everyone else was cool but hers just made me want to cower. "So you wrote the note. Why?" I asked confused. She looked at me, her smile getting bigger when she replied "I just wanted to talk to you"

I just shrugged my shoulders "What did you want to say?" I asked confused. "I want to know why you've taken my brother away from me." She snarled. "What do you mean? What brother? The only person I just started to hang out with is Alec and he can't be your brother… can he?" I asked even more confused. The look on her face at that moment could send Satan back to where he belongs. "Alec is MINE! We were fine until you got here and tried to claim some stupid mating bond with him" She yelled while stepped closer to me. "Hey what do you mean mating bond? You're kind of starting to sound completely crazy" I said while backing up. Before I could blink she was in front of me smirking. "Crazy? I'll show you crazy" she said sadistically as she threw me against the wall. My head made contact with the wall and I heard a crack, I felt the back of my head and noticed it was wet with blood. I looked up at Jane to see her eyes were black. She ran towards me and roughly bit into my neck. I was awake long enough to know she was pulled off of me before I succumbed to the darkness.

**Bella (Pov)**

All I could remember was flames and excruciating pain. As I sat with Edward and Alice, they wanted me to be comfortable before meeting the others. "So can you guys tell me about my human life?" I asked unsure, whenever I ask they always get annoyed. Alice huffed, crossed her arms and looked at Edward. They shared a look before Edward spoke. "Love your human life wasn't the best I don't want you to suffer over things that you couldn't have helped." He looked at me with a sad face. "I don't care I just want to know!" I exclaimed standing up. They both cringed as rain started falling outside. I forgot to mention my gift I am a mental shield and I can control two elements water and air. Alice stood up screaming something about leaving the top down and her designer shoes or whatever. I worked on calming down until the rain stopped. I looked at Edward as he sighed. "Well love let's start with this you have a little sister." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wow I have a little sister that's great, how is she?" I asked in wonder. Alice came back in and looked at Edward, you told her about that…that girl?" she screeched. "What is wrong with my sister?" I asked offended for this unknown sister. "Love come sit down" Edward insisted. I refused and crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. "Bella she killed your father" Alice said looking as sick as a vampire can. I took an unnecessary breath. "She What!" I exclaimed shaking my head no. "It's true love, she killed him and made it look like it was your fault so your mom would disown you." Edward said sadly. I continued to shake my head as I heard thunder. I turned around and ran as fast I could. I stopped when I saw a grizzly bear I smiled and took it down, when I was done I swore that if I ever met my so called sister again I would killed her.

**Sorry it took so long hope it was worth it! On the bright side I've been accepted into 3 colleges! Woot Woot! LOL ANYWAY… there you go! Hope you liked it. I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be out either tomorrow or Monday. So Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that awesomeness! MWAH! XOXO**


	14. No Becca!

**Sorry this took so long but I've been having exams allllll week so I had to study L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Becca (Pov)**

Okay I take it back, really really REALLY don't want to be a vampire anymore. I feel like someone was roasting me from the inside out. Seriously this sucks I mean I didn't even have time to tell anyone goodbye. Oh woe is me! Well I guess technically I'm not dying, and I will see them in a couple of days… Whatever. If anyone told me it would have hurt this much I would have tried to escape…Oh right I guess that was a smart thing to do.

**Marcus (Pov)**

"I can't believe this! That BITCH!" I snarled as Felix and Demitri held Jane. "Now brother, does it really matter you were going to change her tonight anyway" Aro said waving his hand. I snarled again as I ran my fingers through my hair. Caius just stood there quietly for once looking at the deathly pale girl at our feet. Becca, if I didn't hear her heart racing I would think she was dead. She was just quiet and still. I look at Jane and noticed the animalistic gaze in her eyes. I look to Caius and ask "What do you think we should do, brother." He just looked at me and shrugged "I think we should leave it up to Alec."

"Where is Alec" I asked turning to Felix and Demitri. "No, Master Marcus I think he went hunting right after Becca left to find you." Felix said while looking down at Becca. I looked at Aro and he simply said "I'm sure Jane didn't mean to hurt her so aggressively." While shrugging his shoulders like he didn't have a care in the world. Just then the doors busted open… It was Alec.

**Edward (Pov)**

It seems like the plan is coming together. {Insert evil laugh here} Bella seems hell-bent on getting revenge on her sister. This is brilliant, I really should have thought of it before. We are back with the Cullens now that I know Bella won't mention Bella. I turn to my beautiful mate only to see her frowning. "Love, what's on your mind?" I asked concerned. She glanced at me and smiled "Nothing I just was thinking about ways to take care of my little problem"

"Don't stress honey the time will come." I assured her. Although I would never actually let Bella see her sister, it might trigger some memories and I can't have that.

**Alec (Pov)**

Ever since I left I've felt a little uneasy. As I walk back toward the castle my uneasiness seems to increase. [I need to find Becca] I think to myself. I run to the throne room and stop when I hear my sister's name. "I'm sure Jane didn't mean to hurt her so aggressively" Aro says. I am almost sick at the sight when I slam the door open. Becca, my Becca was lying there on the ground motionless. I drop to my knees on the side of her, look up to the others in the room, and asked "Who did this?" When no one answered I took the time to observe my surroundings. I saw Marcus looking at me with pity. Caius surprisingly looked curious and Aro looked bored. My eyes finally landed on Felix, Demitri, and Jane. Jane looked away from me "J-Jane, tell me you didn't do this to me. Please tell me you didn't do this" I pleaded but she refused to look at me. When she did her words broke my already dead heart. "That bitch deserved it Alec! She was trying to take you away from. You're mine Alec; you said all we'd ever need was each other! That we would never trust anyone as much as we trust each other Remember!" She started yelling and pulling against Felix and Demitri.

She looked demented; I seriously don't know what is wrong with her. "Jane you have to understand that was over a thousand of years when we were just starting our lives as vampires. Becca is my mate how could you try to kill my mate?" She just started laughing, I looked up at Marcus and he motioned me to grab Becca and follow him. We walked to her bedroom and laid her in the bed. "What do we do now?" I asked Marcus. "We wait.."

**There you go sorry this chapter sucked I kinda just wanted Becca to become a vampire so Bella and her could have their showdown. ** **LOL ANYWAY… there you go! Hope you liked it. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be better. So Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that awesomeness! MWAH! XOXO**


End file.
